


Snapchat, Selfies and Silliness

by Coppercrow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Piedmont, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppercrow/pseuds/Coppercrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel readjusts to life back in Piedmont with a little help from her brother and her Gravity Falls friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat, Selfies and Silliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



Piedmont was incredibly normal. At first, Mabel didn't ’t noticed, too caught up in the weirdness of seeing her parents for the first time in months. They were exactly the same as when she’d left. Dad was his same goofy self, Mom was still a neat freak who despaired when she and dad left craft supplies everywhere. Yet she couldn’t shake the lurking sensation that something had changed. It wasn’t until a week after they arrived back in Piedmont that it finally clicked.

Mabel slipped through the door of Dipper’s room (and wasn’t that strange, having separate room again). Dipper was sprawled on his bed, scribbling in his journal (a gift from Grunckle Ford that he was taking far too seriously). His hat was slipping down a bit over his eyes, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“We’ve changed haven’t we?” she said, more statement than question. Dipper looked up from the journal. Before the last summer, he would have been annoyed that she’d come into his room without asking. Now he didn’t as much as blink. 

“Mabel? What do you mean?” he asked, still half distracted. 

Walking over, she flopped down on the bed beside him. Staring up at the ceiling she sighed. She kept expecting to see the bare wooden beams of the Shack, not a boring expanse of white. Maybe she could convince her parents to let her paint the ceilings something more…exciting? Wouldn’t it be awesome to have a purple ceiling with pinks stars and glitter and - She sighed again. No way would mom and dad let her paint her room. 

“Mabel?” Dipper asked again, his face suddenly looming in her vision. “Is something wrong?”

She sat up, nearly whacking her head into Dipper’s. She laughed but it came out more like a sob. Dipper looked even more worried now, and suddenly words started spilling out of her, slow at first but getting faster and faster.

“It just…Dipper we’ve changed. We fought a demon this summer, and now we’re home and everything is the same only it isn’t! Mom and dad don’t know what happened, and we can’t tell them because then they’d freak and ground us forever, and then we’d never get to go back to Gravity falls and then I’d never see Grunckle Stan and Grunkle Ford and Candy and Grenda and Soos and Wendy ever again, and, and, and-” she came to a choking stop, sobs threatening to escape if she continued. 

There was a moment of silence and then Dipper was hugging her. She buried her face in his shoulder, letting the tears that had finally come soak into his shirt. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, but it was long enough that her legs started to cramp. Wincing, she pulled out of hug, groaning at the pins and needles shooting down her legs. 

“Hey Dipper,” she said, quiet, oddly subdued. “Thanks.”

 

x.x.x.x

 

It got better after that, once she realised why being home felt so weird. Yet knowing something felt weird didn't make things magically better. These days, she looked for the supernatural everywhere. She knows that she wouldn't see anything but it was instinct at this point. Sometimes she caught herself staring hard at the rigidly smiling garden gnomes in her neighbour's garden, willing them to blink (they never did).Some people might have crumbled under the normality, but not Mabel. Instead, she found humour in all the weird (but ultimately normal) things she saw.

As the days and weeks went by and she bombarded her Gravity Falls friends via Snapchat with pictures of the weirdest garden gnomes she saw, a highly unrealistic sculpture of a unicorn that had been erected in the park, and a hundred other wacky things that she found herself noticing these days. 

Not a day went by that she didn’t get at least a handful of snaps in return. One day Wendy sent her a series of snaps documenting how she saved Soos from a literal sock monster. She and Dipper cackled over them (once they were sure they were sure that both Wendy and Soos were actually alright). The crowning glory was Wendy standing victorious, keeping the sock monster pinned firmly down. 

Another day she cackles as she reads an email from Candy about having to steal back her secret stash of sweets from a pair of quick fingered gnomes. One afternoon she giggles with Grenda over the phone, as her friends informs her in sweet, booming tones about the latest gift Marius has sent her.

One day Mabel herself sends a series of texts that she later records in a scrapbook as ‘The Epic Saga Of How Mabel Became The Ultimate Matchmaker’, detailing how through cunning, intelligence and copious amounts of glitter, she managed to set Dipper up on a date. 

In every wacky adventure Mabel has, her friends are only a screen away. Sure, it might suck that they weren’t here in Piedmont (or that she wasn’t in Gravity Falls), but she’d see them again.

 

x.x.x.x

 

Three months after she arrived back in Piedmont, Mabel flopped down on her bed with a grin. She met the cutest boy today and she couldn’t wait to tell her friends about him. But first, it was time to send a selfie and show off the awesome earrings she’d made. Snapping a pic, she flipped through the filters and added a flower crown for good measure, and sent the snap. When she sees that all her Gravity Falls friends have replied, she gives an ear splitting squeal flicks through snaps of Grenda wearing a matching flower crown, Candy holding a stack of textbooks that would rival Dipper's, and finally a couple of snaps of Wendy with her gang.

It's just as she views that particular Snap that Dipper sticks his head into the room, clearly wondering what her scream are about. Mabel sees an opportunity and pounces. Not giving him a chance to run, she jumps up and grabs his arm. 

"Bro bro, I have the best idea. Smile and say 'Waddles'!" she said at rapid speed, and took a quick selfie, cheeks smooshed together. Dipper is caught with his mouth halfway open, and looks very confused. Mabel loved it.

Dipper focuses on the screen in front of him and groans. "Ugh Mable, delete that."

She grinned and springs away from him, "Not on your life Dipdop. Gotta record your awkward teenage stage," she sing songed as Dipper tried and failed to grab the phone. Ducking out of reach she added the caption 'Brobro doesn't understand Snapchat XD', and sent it. Grinning triumphantly, she waves the phone at Dipper. "I'm sure Wendy will love to see how you’re doing!"

Dipper went bright red and spluttered. He'd gotten better about his crush then he used to be, but apparently sending embarrassing pictures to Wendy was wear he drew the line. Really, she only had herself to blame, she thought, as Dipper started attacking her with a pillow. Laughing, she grabbed a pillow of her own and returned the attack. She wondered if Dipper would finally be over his crush by the time they went to Gravity Falls next summer?


End file.
